the wakeup
by ShannonandStella
Summary: an interesting way to wake up. One shot


As the door closed Josh turned around to face a sleeping Shannon on the couch. Shannon had finished a couple of hours earlier after Lawson had pissed her off for the third time this week being over protective since Stella had been given orders by Kerry that she had to stay at base and go back and do something's for uniform for two months before she could hit the road again with the team. As Josh walked into the room and dropped his bag on the lounge before walking over to the sleeping Shannon and leaning down to kneel beside his sleeping girlfriend. As he watched he remembers how much she had done for him sure they had their little fights when he started to tick her off but she was always there for him when he needed her most. As he got lost into his thoughts Shannon started to stir beside him as she smiled when she saw him looking out the window

"Hey what are you staring at" said Shannon teasing him lightly

"Just thinking" Said Josh before kissing her lightly on the head "so are you going to eat sleepy head"

"Hey you where the one who made me stay up last night so don't give me that crap" Shannon said teasingly

"Fine then I won't let you stay up late anymore then"

"Yeah right Josh" said Shannon kissing him

"God you are going to kill me one day one way or another"

"Or Kerry might get you first"

"Hey she can't keep having a go at me she complains when I am all moody and as soon as I am happy she starts to be all stop being so happy it ain't fair"

"Yeah well you could probably be a little less protective of every guy that tries to have a go at me or you will probably be out of the force in the next week"

"Hey that guy today tried to break your arm"

"Josh I had a handle on it and can we please change the subject because I don't want to fight with you tonight"

"Fine but you ain't getting rid of me easily and either is Kerry"

"Josh I have been fighting for you for this long as if I am going to let you go away any time soon" she said as she sat up

"Well that's good to know now are you going to get up or are you going to go back to sleep"

"I am getting up smartass" Said Shannon as she flipped her legs over the bed and stretched as Josh stood back up he pulled Shannon into his chest as kissed her neck

"Oh no you don't I need to eat and sleep tonight cause if I have Lawson yelling at me again tomorrow I am going to tell him to have a go at you for it"

"Fine" said Josh before letting go of her and walking towards the table where their dinner was in containers that she has picked up before she had gotten home

"Chinese yum" said Josh quickly before scoping his onto a plate and putting it into the microwave

After they ate dinner Shannon retreated to bed as Josh washed up the dishes, as Josh finally made it to bed after locking up the apartment Shannon has fallen to sleep as Josh watches her for a couple of minutes he drifts off to sleep too.

AS the alarm wakes up Josh he rubs his hands down his face and then looks over to Shannon who hasn't stirred with the alarm, he shakes Shannon before she starts to make a noise that doesn't sound like she is pleased

"Josh go away" Josh shook her arm again while smiling "Josh you shake my arm once again I will kick your ass"

"Fine then" Josh hoped out of bed pulling the covers with him and letting the cold air attack Shannon's body

"Joshua I am going to kill you" Shannon says quickly before closing her eyes again and attempting to ignore the cold air

"Well sorry" said Josh sarcastically not attempting to try and hold back the smile that has formed on his face, as he walks over to the kitchen and grabs the glass of water from the sink and walking back into the rooms where Shannon has dosed back to sleep "Are you sure you don't want to get up?" said Josh smilling as he holds the glass of water above her head

"yeah I am sure Josh go away and let me sleep" said Shannon chucking a pillow blindly at him, Josh started to laugh before he poured a little of the water out of the glass and onto shannon's head, Shannon jumps out of bed after the water hits her head

"Oh you are so paying for that one Josh" said Shannon before running after him lucky enough Josh gets to the door and opens it before sprinting down the road, for five minutes Josh can hear Shannon's yells behind him as he keeps laughing and running towards base, as he arrives he jumps into the Intel room and looks for Kerry or Lawson before Shannon can get her hands on him, AS Lawson hears Josh come through the station he wonders what is going on as he nearly gets knocked over Lawson grabs josh by the arm before talking to him

"what the hell is going on"

Josh starts laughing before speaking "Shannon wouldn't get out of bed this morning so I poured water on her and now she is coming after me" Lawson laughed before realising something

"you ran from your apartment to here?"

"Yep Shannon shouldn't be that far behind me" as soon as Josh had finished a loud voice came through the station

"Josh I know you are here and I swear when I find you not even Kerry is going to stop me from ripping you too pieces" Josh looked at Lawson before running through Leon's room and hiding in the storage coubard like a child who is hiding from there mother when they are in trouble, as Leon records the commotion that is happening within the station Stella, Micheal, Leon, Kerry and Dom have turned up and are waiting outside of the store room with Leon recording what is about to happen

As Lawson slowly turns the handle of the store room door nodding at Shannon when the door is really to be pried open as Shannon nods back Lawson wrenches the door open and Shannon chucks a bucket of water over Josh which Stella had filled up only second before. As Josh gets soaked everyone starts laughing besides Josh

"Hey I only put a drop on you" said Josh trying to wring out his t'shirt

"But you also made me chase after you to base in the frezzing cold weather and pulled the blankets off the bed and woke me up" said Shannon sticking out her tounge at him and then high fiving Stella "Nice idea Stella atleast Josh doesn't need to have a shower now" said Shannon laughing but as she said that another bucket of water came over her and drenched her as she looked around to see who had drenched her she


End file.
